Christmas Event
Christmas Event 'was the fifth in-game event which lasted 5 days, from 22nd to 27th of December 2017, for both iOS and Android. The main draw was the introduction of the Winter Dragons. For the duration of the event, a new level was available. It could be accessed either from the camp or from the levels map. The goal of said level was to make enough event points to afford the 10 prizes offered (which, once achieved, were sent to the camp just like any level completion award). The level could not be reset, although it required no chalices to begin or resume. In order to participate, an internet connection must have been presented. Connectivity issue during the event would have resulted in prohibiting the ability to participate and freezing the progress in the level until connection was re-established. The event ran in a similar fashion to previous events, except in this one the player aimed for Christmas Objects. Goals The event offered 10 prizes, one for each tier of points accumulated. Every time sufficient points were achieved, the counter was reset for the next goal. The points could be achieved by tapping Christmas Objects which could be achieved either by harvesting/tapping Christmas Trees, healing the dead land, harvesting Snow Objects or opening Christmas Chests and Secret Christmas Capsules. The prizes were as follows: The 29,950 point total was roughly equivalent to one level 9 and two level 8 Christmas Objects. Shops In the event, various offers related to Dragon Gems were available. Secret Christmas Capsules Three types of event treasure capsules were offered during the Christmas Event. Though given level values and a match chain screen, they did not actually merge. A Bronze Treasure Capsule could be bought for free once every 3 hours. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen in the level. Two silver capsules were presented on the level's map. Note: Only the italicized items were listed as possible rewards in the Secret Christmas Capsules shop. Event Shop A special shop was available during the event, and all items could be bought with gems. The shop could be accessed from the bottom right of the screen, under the Secret Christmas Capsules shop. One-Time Offer One time offer was presented, which could be accessed from the top right of the screen all the time of the event. For 10$ (in the U.S., the price varied depending on the country of the user), you could get 60 Dragon Gems, 3000 event points, and 1,100 Magic Currency. Unique Behaviors Similiary to previous events identical nerfs have been made in order to make the level harder: * '''Golden Apples Nerf '- Golden Apples don't create any chests. In addition, the merging barely gives advanced tiers, and the rewards are life flowers, bronze, and gold magic coins. * 'Overall Dragon Chests Nerf '- as with the Golden Apples, not even a single merge chain will grant dragon chests. The only way to get more dragons is to make Wonders. * 'Treasure Chests Nerf '- like the two above, removed the drops of dragon eggs from treasure chests. Guide Written by Shaked How are you everyone? Christmas came and the stage is so so pretty! and the little Santa hats on the lil' dragons are so cute!! Anyway, back to business. The Guide will be extremely similar to the guide I've made for the thanksgiving event, therefore it will be more summarized. Finger Rules: Merge 5 when possible, '''Don't merge Christmas Pine(Christmas Tree level 2) any further until told to! Merge-heal Plains Grasses only when dead land heal cost is 50 or more. Don't consume the Christmas Objects until you got enough for all your rewards. # Start by tapping the 3 Sugar Canes, otherwise the arrow above them won't disappear. Merge the Emerald Plains Grass to the other 2 on the right then merge the Crimson Dragon Egg with the other two to the right as well and you can really start. # Harvest Life Flowers for Life Essences and Life Orbs. Once you happen to have 2 Wondrous Life Orbs, drag them to the bottom of the fir tree island, found at the south-easternmost spot on the map. You're aiming for Elwind's Knoll. Once you've healed it, drag it back to the main island and harvest it for Topsoil and Emerald Plains Grass. You should harvest the Topsoil and not merge it as it got chance to give you Life Flowers. Merge the Emerald Plains Grass for life flower sprouts on the go. If you're not interested to have more dragons, you can skip to step 5. If you do skip, do mind that you can always harvest the Hills more for Topsoil and Emerald Plains Grass which means more Life Flower Sprouts which mean stronger Life Flowers which gives better Life Orbs. # Continue to harvest the Hills. Your goal is a Cloudy Summit. If you got already 4 Garden Summits but no Cloudy Summit as of yet, go once again to the fir island. Merge the Life Flower Sprout at the top with additonal 2 to activate the heal extender. Drag all the unrelevant items, and bwalla, you've got access to merge the 4 Garden Summits with a fifth one and might get a Cloudy Summit if you haven't already. # Once You got a Cloudy Summit, Tap and Harvest it for Clouds and make it rain. Merge the puddles into Water(level 4). About 5 should be enough. Let the Water have free space to spawn Grass Tufts. Once 5 Grass Tufts dies and turn into Necromancer Grass, Harvest it for Seeds of the Prism Flowers. Wait until they grow into Sprouting Prism Flower. Merge all 5 into 2 Prism Flower Buds and harvest them for Dragon Tree Leaves. Merge the leaves until you got 1 Vermillion Dragon Tree. Harvest the tree for Elderwood. Merge the Wood for Tiny Cabin for Hedge Gnomes. Tap them for Bushes and have free space around them for spawning more. Merge the bushes for 2 Ruins of the Sky Palace. You should have 6-12 Dragons at Total. # Continue Harvest Life Flowers for Life Orbs. If you feel you don't have enough, harvest Hills for more Life Flowers. The goal is 3 Level 9 and 1 level 8 Life Orbs for fully healed land. After all the land is healed, Harvest the brambles and move aside any non-event-related objects. Move all event related objects to the other side. # Once you've done cleaning, Tap all the Ice Wagons, Harvest all the Snow Objects, Merge and Tap all the Christmas Chests. You should have about 4 level 7 Christmas Objects. About Christmas Trees you should have 2 x Level 5, 4 x Level 4, 1 x Level 3 and 6 x Level 2 Christmas Trees. Depending on the amount of Dragons you have, merge wisely until you have amount which is similar to your dragons. If you got 2 dragons, 1 Level 6 and 1 Level 5 Trees would be the best. If you got less, merge the lower levels wisely. # Harvest the Christmas Trees for Christmas Objects. Once you got one Level 9 and two Level 8 Christmas Objects you can call it a day. Have a Merry Grinding. Alternative Guide # You can choose to skip steps 2-4 if you choose to buy Prism Flowers for 10 gems in the Event Shop. Harvest Dragon Tree Leaves and merge until you have a Vermillion Dragon Tree. # Merge Hills for Cloudy Summit and tap or harvest for Rain Clouds. # Create Fledgling Puddles by tapping Rain Clouds and wait for Spotted Shrooms to form. # Harvest for Fungus Log, merge for Undead Trees. # Harvest for Wood (Lv1 -> harvest 2x, then merge; Lv2 -> harvest 4x, then merge). # Merge for Tiny Cabin for Hedge Gnomes, which will spawn Bushes. # Merge Bushes for Ruins Of the Sky Palace. Additional Photos ChristPre.png|The preview. Event Treasure Capsules (In Game).png|Secret Christmas Capsules (In Level) Event Treasure Capsules (Merge Chain).png|Secret Christmas Capsules (Merge Chain) Christmas Chests (In Game).png|Christmas Chests (In Level) Christmas Chests (Merge Chain).png|Christmas Chests (Merge Chain) Ice Wagon and Ice Cube.png|Ice Wagon and Ice Cube Christmas Trees (Merge Chain).png|Christmas Trees (Merge Chain) Snow Storm Snow Flake and idk.png|Snow Storm and Snow Flake and Christmas-Map-Clean.png|Cleaned Christmas Map Winter Clouds.png|Christmas Event Level Background Trivia * The 4 islands surrounding the main island are in the shapes of Santa's hat, Santa's sock, present and a fir tree. * This level contains unique snow/frozen(white) tiles never seen/available anywhere else. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event